


Thefts

by dracoon



Series: Past Commissions [2]
Category: Designated Survivor: 60 Days
Genre: F/M, awkward date drabbles, they probably bicker, this is a cute dynamic and it speaks to my soul thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Charity commission for @ripgal86 on Twitter, thank you Rip for your support!After visiting the good professor Park at his university, a certain smooth-talking secretary drags the one woman who can't decide whether she loves or hates him for coffee.
Relationships: Cha Youngjin/Jung Soojung
Series: Past Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Thefts

"What do you want now?" Soojung sighed, following the taller man to the coffee stand where he soon picked up two coffees. 

"Wow. Wow. Am I not allowed to get you some coffee?" sighed Youngjin, offering her a cup she stiffly accepted. 

They drank in silence for a few moments, before Soojung exhaled again. "About everything--" she piped up, not one to be forward. Youngjin raised his tiny brows in interest, hand still poised over his drink. 

"Whatever, forget it," she snapped, ruffling her hair. Youngjin leant forward, eying her carefully before leaning back. 

"I saw that coming. So predictable." 


End file.
